Cateran's Tail
by The Broken Rose
Summary: the search is on through force and records for a long thought dead race
1. Cateran's Tail Intro

Caterans Tail by Broken Rose

A/N ** This is a Star Wars universe tale, however some parts of the Star Wars as you know it from the books and the movies will not happen or have been changed to suite the whim of the author. This is purely a work of fiction, no money can be made off this and the universe of Star Wars still belongs to George Lucas and the writers of the books and comics, and only they have the monetary rights to it.**

My Original Characters

Karinna Trueheart/Desire Morov:1/2 Cateran, 1/2 Corellian. She is the oldest of the Trueheart Triplets, trained from a young age in the force by deceased Jedi Masters. The only one of Kimas Choldren to embrace the Cateran in them. As Karinna she is feared by Smugglers and law folk alike as the last Cateran seen in the universe, she uses this to smuggle and protect people on unfit war torn worlds. As Desire she has been trained by the best, in both security and diplomacy, taking the roles of Gunganus Ambassador to Coruscant, Head of the Queens Guard, and Lady Morov of the Nagus Intelligence Agency. (side note: pay attention to the name to know which form she is in, some times her switch wont be mentioned except by name alone)

Kran Trueheart/Darin Morov: 1/2 Cateran, 1/2 Corellian. He is the middle child of the Trueheart triplets, letting his emotions get the best of him, this young hot head runs with Booster Terrik in the Smugglers Alliance, keeping clear of his siblings and the law whenever possible.

Korov Trueheart/Delan Morov:1/2 Cateran, 1/2 Corellian. He is the Youngest of the Truehearts. A calm mind in the face of troubles, he has been trained in Diplomacy and strategy. His role as the Gungan Senate Representative puts him in closer contact to his sister then he likes at times, but when they meet it is always with the diplomatic grace of their ranking as Senator and Ambassador.

Kima Trueheart-Morov: Mother of the Trueheart triplets, She is the last member of the Cateran race to be seen fully since the Clone Wars. She put herself in a self Exile with her children and Corellian husband on a small planet called Ambria.

Jarel Morov: A reformed Corellian Smuggler, who has learned some hard lessons in his time alive, not just with the force. He carries a deep set guilt in regards to his wifes exile and has since become the perfect husband and father figure though his relationship with his daughter is at times strained whenever the past is mentioned

Klar Trueheart: Kima's Father, a Jedi Master of great estime, he is the leader of the Cateran people before their disappearance from the rest of the galexcy

Kora Straightbow: Mate of Korn, She is second in command of the Caterans, and has one child.

Korn Straightbow: Mate of Kora, He is the silent hand of diplomacy amoung the Caterans, giving judgements with a cool mind and sharp wit.

Wyn & Drin: Wookies who work with Karinna on her ship, along with 2 others.

Known Star Wars Characters

Mara Jade-Skywalker: Jedi Knight and reformed Emperors Hand (i believe her first appearance is in a book titled Emperors Hand) she was originally trained by Palpatine in the force before joining up with Luke many years after the fall of the Empire, She is Lukes wife, Mother of his son Ben, and an occasional smuggler working with Talon Karrde

Luke Skywalker: Jedi Master

Leia Organa-Solo: Leader of the New Republic Senate

Han Solo: Reformed Corellian Smuggler and former General of the Rebellion

Jacen Solo: Twin of Jaina, he is one of Han and Leias three children and is a Jedi Knight

Jaina Solo: Twin of Jacen, she is also a Jedi Knight

Anakin Solo: Youngest of Han and Leias children, He is a Jedi Knight but also works with his Aunt Mara on the occasions his task require a smugglers view. He is one of few to know that Karinna and Desire are the same person.

Booster Terrik: A smuggler and one of the leaders of the Smugglers Alliance, he is an adoptive father to Karinna and will help her out on most missions if she needs it

Talon Karrde: A smuggler and leader of the Smugglers Alliance, he is the other adoptive father of Karinna, and also provides back up when need be.

Ghent: Boosters Techinical Advisor, he and Karinna have matches of the mind always seeking to improve and beat the others intelligence with codes

Padme "Amadala" Nazari: Luke and Leias mother (more information will come about her later on as of right now though she will be a mystery) she is thought to be dead, was Former Naboo Senator and Queen in the Old Republic

Corran Horn: Corellain Jedi Knight trained by Luke (see *I Jedi by Michael Stackpole) He is also Rouge 9 of the Rouge Squadron, husband of Mirax, he learns more information about Karinna then most know, and is one of few to meet and get along with her and her siblings.

Mirax Horn: Booster's daughter and Corran's Wife she is the adoptive sister of Karinna, and more times then not goes with on missions.

Lando Calrissian: Govenor of Cloud City on Bespin, he has had a few run ins with Karinna on her missions but has never really known who she is aside from the obvious race factor.

Jar Jar Binks: In the movies, Jar Jar was a clumsy Gungan, who becomes an Ambassdor for his people to Naboo and to the Senate, well in my tale hes got a bit more going for him as he Takes over being Da Boss of the Gungans, uniting them as a people governed by the New Republic.

Master Thon: deceased Jedi Master from 4 mellenia ago, Ambria was his homeworld and he is one of the 9 mentors of Karinna

Master Yoda: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors

Master Qui Gon: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors

Master Obi Wan: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors

Master Anakin: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors, reformed Sith Lord before death(AKA DARTH VADER)

Breha Antilles Organa: former Queen of Aldreaan, she was Leia's adopted mother. After her death Alderaan was rulled by her husband Bail Organa

Lumpawarrump: Chewbaccas Son, friend of Karinna, one of 4 wookies that have run of her ship at any given time

Chewbacca: The Mighty Chewbacca, he has lived alot longer then most realize, in fact if you pay attention to the Movies (Episode 3), You will see HE KNOWS YODA. a key player in both the Clone Wars and the Rebellion, he has one son that is known. and is co-pilot of the Millenium Falcon with Han

Lowbacca: Chewbaccas Nephew, trained in the Jedi Arts and is close friends with the Solo Children, he is the fourth wookie to be allowed run of Karinnas ship

Ulic Qel-Droma: deceased fallen Jedi, he redeemed himself training Vima Sunrider, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors(he lived same time as Master Thon, for those who dont know the names of Thon, Ulic, Cay, Nomi and Vima, i strongly recommend finding and reading the Tales of the Jedi published by Dark Horse Comics, it can explain their personalities better then words can)

Cay Qel-Droma: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors

Ben Skywalker: Luke and Maras young son, havent decided yet what role he will play in the story but figured mention him none the less.

Nomi Sunrider: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors, she is the Master of battle Meditation and on of few Jedi's to rarely use a lightsaber

Vima Sunrider: deceased Jedi Master, one of Karinna's 9 Mentors, Nomis daughter she was trained in the Force by Fallen Jedi Ulic Qel Droma, after his access to the force was removed by Nomi, once he passes Nomi takes over her daughters instruction.( For those who have read most the books, the Vima-Da-Boda that helps Leia out many times, is a descendent of Vima Sunrider and has been working on redeeming herself in the force)

**A little bit of Star Wars Facts:**

**Ambria- Desert planet much like Tatooine, was originally home of a Sith Lady, when she died the Dark side of the force was released over the planet, turning it barren. When Master Thon Arrived there, he forced all of the darkness back into one lake on the planet, which was quite a feat at the time, after Thons death no one knows what happened to the planet.**

**4 Millenia ago was the great Sith War, the Jedi Knights and Masters against Exar Kun, Exar Kun was the closest aside from Palpatine to eradicate the Jedi, His Master plan was to have the former apprentices kill their former masters, all but one succeeded in the deed, the only Master that was not killed was Master Thon, his Apprentice Nomi Sunrider Stopped the assasination attempt on his life. for better knowledge see the Jedi Tales by Dark Horse Comics.**

**Naboo/Gungan- no one knows what happened to the planet after Palpatines betrayl and the end to most the Jedi, so for the interest of this story it has been hidden and is only referred to as Gunga(Gunganus)**

Any other questions just ask away and ill answer to the best of my ability or at least refer you to the book you will want for your answer.


	2. Ch 1: A Sudden Change

Caterans Tail by Broken Rose

Ch 1: ~A Sudden Change~

"Wyn, open the holonet comm link up, Private coding to Ambria." Desire states as she takes a seat in her office. A rwar of acknowledgement comes to her seconds before her father appears in hologram form on her desk.

"Hello Father" She says with a bow,

"hello Mi Kitia*" Jarel answers, "to what pleasure do i owe this call daughter?"

"If only it was a pleasure father, I've had a most unsettling chat with the queen today."

Jarel nods, "About your trip home in a few days, nien?"

"Yes, She has forbidden me to go home, and I want to know why."

Jarel sighs and glances behind him before turning back to his daughter, "Desire, in all honesty I am forbidden to tell you, however, " he pauses and raises a hand to stall his daughters outburst, "however, I have never been one to follow the rules. Your mother, mi kitia, has become sick with an illness I cannot heal, a cateran illness."

"What can I do to help dad? We cant let mom die, not like this." Desire asks,

"Desire, i need you to search for your people, I find it hard to believe that the Caterans are dead, they are a race of survivors like you and your mother."

"I will dad, anything else?"

"Yes, Im sending you and Booster private messages for your brothers. Just deliver is to Coruscant before going on your mission." Jarel answers.

Desire bows "As you wish Father." before ending the call.

Jarel Closes his eyes and whispers, "May the Force be with you, mi kitia." as the holonet closes.

* * *

Desire leaves her office, heading towards the queens chambers, signalling to her second in command to walk with her. As they walk she informs him of the changes and what she will be requesting of the queen. Upon arrival she knocks politely and waits for a response. A few minutes later a firm "enter" is heard and both walk through and bow.

"My lady, I just recieved a bit of news Id like permission to follow up on." Desire says

"what news, Young Desire?" the Queen asks

"there are some rumors going around of a supposed rise in Empirialistic belief on a nearby planet my lady"

"Very well Desire you may go. Captain, i believe we have a few things to discuss." the queen says turning to Desire's second in command and dismissing Desire with a wave of her hand. Desire bows and exits the room heading quickly towards her office.

As she walks down the hall Desire keys her comm link, "Wyn prepare the ship for take off." she says, shutting it back off after hearing the acknowledgement. Waving her hand over a small panel she enters her office, In a matter of moments she has changed from her commanders uniform to her flight clothes and gets together the documents and holo files needed for her trip.

Heading to her ship she hands the files and documents over to her friend Lumpa to put away in her office on ship as she heads up to the bridge. "Wyn how goes prep?" she asks, chuckling softly at the rumble she recieves and grins, "Good, Low, get the coordinates for Coruscant brought up on the navi computer." Desire steps over towards the flight panel, upon seeing all is green for go she opens the ships comm link and says "Hold on for Lift Off." before keying in the take off sequence. After a few minutes she hears a bark that says they are clear of the planet, "ok, Drin, key in hyperspaace now." Desire says as the ship vanishes into space.

{End Chapter One 4-20-10}

*mi kitia- means my little kat, Jarels nickname for his daughter


	3. Ch2 Asking for help

Ch 2 ~Asking For Help~

As the ship exits hyperdrive, Desire keys up the cloaking mechanisim, turning her warship into a small Corellian fighter ship. As they Approach Coruscant she has Drin send the request to land near the main hangers. Once the request has been granted and they land the ship, Desire leaves Win and Drin to man the ship, while Her, Low and Lump head off towards the main area of the planet. "Ok boys, I am heading off towards the Senate building, need one of you to find Mirax and the other to Find Anakin, k?" She addresses the 2 Wookies who nod and head off, spliting up into 2 different directions as Low goes to fine his Jedi friend and Lump goes to find Mirax. Giving a small smile as the two head off, Desire braces herself before entering the main Senate building, walking up to the desk she gives a nod, "Hello, im here to deliver a com message to Senator Delan Morov of Gunga, Could you please let him know i am here?" She addresses the robot standing behind the desk. "wait here while he is notified." she is answered, causing her to nod and step off to the side.

A few mintues later, she sees the Senate Guards come into the room and look around before walking over to her, "You the one with the message for Senator Morov?" She is asked by one of the guards, "Yes i am." "We will take the message and see that he gets it." the guards inform her causing her to shake her head, "I'm sorry but i was told to hand deliver it to him myself. So you will have to take me to him." The guards frown before reaching towards a comm link, whispering into it in a hushed voice before glaring at her, "Fine this way and Hurry up, there is a short Senate break at the moment." Desire nods as she follows the guards into the main Senate chambers, walking along the hallways til she reaches the Gunga board room.

The guards knock on the door, "Hurry up, come in." they hear from inside, causing the one guard to open the door as the other procedes Desire through. "here is the messenger Sir." the first guard states with a bow as Desire walks in. "Desire? what are you doing here, dont you have duties planet side? and why didnt you use the Ambassador door?" Delan shoots off the string of questions causing his sister to do a slight chuckle, "Well for starters brother dear, not here on Gunga buisness and She doesnt know im here so cant use Ambassador doors. Secondly read this message cause i got to take off and get going. Comm me later if you have any questions for me, or just comm Jarel." She says handing him the message and turning to leave, "Jarel? hmm... alright i'll read it after Senate gets done, fly safe sister." Delan states watching her leave.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

Lump pounds on a door near the fighter barracks and gives a slight Rawr, as the door opens, the female inside gives a laugh, "Lump you big fool, what are you doing here? i though Desire had you on ship with her?" Mirax Horn asks as she answers the door, Lump rawrs the answers to her questions and beackons her, "Alright im coming just let me leave a message for Corran." Mirax says as she pushes a button and speaks into it quickly. Once done she follows the Wookie out the door locking up as she leaves, wonering what was going on that Desire needed her help.

While Lump was fetching Mirax, Low walked into the private Senate residences, knocking lightly on the door of his best friend, Anakin Solo. Giving a small rawr as Anakin opens the door, Low beackons his head outside causing Anakin to nod, it wasnt the first time Desire had needed his help with a mission so he was used to Low coming to get him like this. "Alright lets go" he says leaving a message for his parents stating he was with Low and would be back soon. Both friends take off jogging back to the hangers, showing up at the same time Desire, Lump and Mirax walk in.

Desire laughs and shakes her head, "walk about timing, everyone on board please." She lowers the ramp and guides the group up the walkway, unaware of the eyes watching them confused. The person to whom the eyes belong picks up their comm link and contacts their twin, sending their twin to collect a few others then meet them at the hanger bay.

~~On Ship~~

"Ok so for starters, since your both curious as to why i had the boys collect you." Desire smirks at Anakin and Mirax before continuing causing the two to laugh. "I got a message today from my father, i called him after She forbade my going home in a few days. My mom it turns out is sick with a Cateran illness that i could easily catch out of her three kids since im the only one who shifts into Cateran form. My mission as stands now is to find Moms people and find the cure. my Public mission is that im dealing with Empiral radicals on a planet near Gunga." She briefs her friends, causing them both to frown, "Your going to need alot of help" Anakin states, causing her to nod, "Yea i will Kin, thats why i got ahold of you two, i need back up on the mission and someone to run interference if she sends Booster or Talon to check on me." Mirax thinks for a moment, "Anakin will go with on the mission, you may need the Force to back you up, I can easily handle dad and Talon. " Anakin nods in agreeance, "i'm game, will tell the family i'm off with Low for a few days to hang out since we dont get to see much of each other lately." Low nods in agreeance.

As the group continues to talk Win lets out a soft rawr alerting them to people arriving outside. Anakin gets up and walks over to the window looking out at the hanger bay and frowns, "What the hell are they doing here?" he asks softly before heading to the offramp to confront his family. "Jacen, Jaina, Dad? what are you doing here?" he asks as he gets down the ramp. "Could ask you the same thing Anakin, your message said you were with Low, yet your on a ship thats ready for flight." Han addresses his youngest, while watching the ramp behind him, taking in the four wookies and two women standing there, "Thats because i am with Low, Dad, he works on this ship." Anakin answers as Mira gives a laugh, "seriously Solo, not trusting your own kid?" she comments with a smirk, "I trust him Horn, but when things look funny I look into it before Leia does." Han replies, nodding his head to the two wookies he knows, "Lump, long time no see, Chewie know your here?" he asks adressesing both Low and Lump, who shrug with a rawr implying they were working.

Desire whispers something to Mirax before going back on board the ship, taking Win and Drin with her with a nod of her head, leaving the group to chat as she contacts one more person. Mirax waits a few minutes before speaking again, "ok everyone on board, out of the public view to talk." she ushers them all on the ship


	4. Ch 3 Friends From the Past

Ch 3: Friends from the past

As Desire walks back into the ship she pulls out a comm link and dials a number she hadnt called in a while. She smirks as she hears a familiar voice answer, "Skywalker Residence, Mara speaking."

"Hey Mara, got a faovr to ask"

"Desire, long time no talk, what kind of favor we talking?"

"Well head over to the docking bay and i will explain, cause your inlaws are ganging up on Anakin at the moment."

"Ahh gotcha, on way girlie, Mara out." with that said Mara hung up and left her home, thankful that Ben was with his father today at the academy.

Desire puts the comm link down with a shake of her head and sits in a chair near the consoles, quickly mapping the route she would be taking once this break was over. Glancing behind her she notices the group walk in the room behind her. With a soft sigh she turns in her chair, glancing the group over as her fingers drum against the arm of the chair for a few minutes before speaking, "Wyn come check the route, make sure i didnt leave any kind of issue for us to have to deal with later. The rest of you please take a seat." She directs the group to various chairs, a small smirk on her face.

Anakin, Mirax and the wookies all take seats near various consoules, leaving the chairs at the table for Han and the twins. As they sit down, a nearby comlink buzzes. Low answers with a rawr of acknolwedgement. For the next few minutes all anyone in the group hears is the wookie talking into the comm link, before finally ending the call and giving a grin to the group. Anakin laughs softly at the look on his friends face, "Guessing that was Chewie?" he asks his friend who nods in agreeance before saying something to Lump.

Desire shakes her head and smiles, "The more the merrier, i suppose, however, no more invites to people if they comm in, we are a bit full at the moment." Low nods acknowledging the command before Desire returns her attention to the rest of the group, "Well we got one more person going to be showing up aside from Chewie so while we are waiting why dont you three explain why you followed anakin to my ship." She directs her question to Han and the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"Now listen here, little girl, I dont have to explain anything to someone younger then I am."Han says abruptly as he stands up with the twins nodding in agreeance behind him.

"Han, Sit your ass down and explain now." Han jumps and turns around at the sudden voice behind him, gulping a little as he sees his wife standing next to his sister in law.

"Leia, Mara, what are you doing here?" he asks

"I was invited you moron. I invited Leia after being told you and the brats where here hounding Anakin." Mara answers before walking over to Desire, "Long time no see kiddo."

Desire laughs softly as she stands and gives Mara a hug, "Indeed, it has been too long." she smiles as the hug ends before turning to grab a holo disk which she hands to Mara. "This should explain why i wanted your advice Mara."

Mara nods as she goes to sit down, quickly reading over the information before jotting some stuff down that she felt would be worth knowing for the mission.

"Han you still havent answered the girl's question." Leia reminds her husband, curious as to his answer herself.

Han sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment, "I went to Anakins to see if he wanted to go with to see some of the new fighter pilot vehicles the Rouge Squadron had gotten in. He wasnt home, note was left saying he was with Low, hanging out. Then Jaina comes up and tells me he just boarded a preped for take off ship, i wanted to know what was going on."

Leia nods before turning to her older two children, "Jacen, why on earth would you follow your brother?"

Jacen ducks his head knowing he was in for it, "I just wanted to make sure nothing was wrong he took off in a hurry."

"Hurry or not you all owe Anakin an apology." Leia says afterwhich three voices all say, "Sorry Anakin".

"Good, now that thats settled, Anakin, whose your friend?" Leia asks causing Anakin and Desire to laugh.

"Mom, Id like you to meet Desire Morov, Gunga Ambassdor to Corosaunt and leader of the military force on Gunga." Anakin introduces Desire.

Desire bows to Leia, "Pleasure to meet you Ma'am" She says quietly before glancing at Anakin, "Did you have to mention the titles?"

"Hey i left some of them out." Anakin laughs

Leia nods, "Likewise and please call me Leia. Now Mara said you were in middle of doing an emergency planning. Is Gunga ok? Do you need assistance from the senate?" she asks.

Desire shakes her head, "It's not Gunga, Leia. Its more of a family emergency. My mother came down with a rare illness and I have to find the last of her people to get the cure for her. I'm the only one who can find them. As far as help goes, i have my wookie friends to help me out, mainly just needed Maras advice on where to search."

"You also got me, I'm coming with as Mirax said you might need the force to show them how much everything has changed." Anakin says softly, his tone leaving no question as to his going.

Desire smiles, "Thanks 'Kin, and your right i might need the help, who knows."

Leia tilts her head, "Are you going to need more help within the Force? I'm sure the twins or someone else could go with to help."

Desire shakes her head at the same time Mara speaks up, "Not necessary Leia, Desire is trained in the force. If it werent for her own honor code, Shed be a Jedi Knight."

Desire cringes slightly at the thought, "yea...but i have my reasons."

Leia looks at the young girl with a new light and nods, "Very well, Anakin, I'll tell your uncle luke you are helping a friend, you have permission to go. Jacen, Jaina, Han, Leave them be and lets head home so they can finish their talk." Leia gives Anakin a quick hug before leaving the room, "Now" she says sharply to get the three moving.

As the four leave Anakin laughs softly, "Ok whats next then?"

"Just waiting on the recomendations of where to go first." Desire says softly before looking at Mara.


	5. Ch 4: Mara's Advice

Ch 4: Mara's Advice

Mara glances up from the tablet, "well your going into the outer rim for sure. three planets i can think of there that may fit what the Cateran people would need to survive." She draws up the system charts, circling a few areas. "Chalten, Renan, and Morcan. They were the only planets the emperor never had checked out do to the fact there were no records of anyone living on them."

Desire nods, "ok we will start there then, can you help Mirax keep Booster and Talon otherwise occupied?"

"Sure can kiddo. Stop by the academy before you leave, I will have Luke give you some things to help out." Mara recommends, causing Anakin to nod once. "Good Luck you to and may the force be with you." She says as she gives them both a hug before walking down the ramp.

"It's going to be a test getting there aint it?" Desire asks Anakin.

"To the Temple? Probably, Maras been wanting you to go for your Knight status for awhile now." Anakin answers.

"well, i guess more then one thing will be done then wont it?" Desire says softly before turning to her wookie friends, "Start up the ship, lets get going."

As the wookies turn to their stations Anakin keys up the Hyperdrive navigator, punching in the Coordinates for Yavin 4, home of the Jedi Academy. The group heads out, navigating to Yavin 4 with no mishaps, once they exit hyperspace, Anakin comms down to the planet to let them know who has arrived. After getting the clearance to land Wyn lowers it calmly into the temporary berth.

While the ship lands Desire walks down the hall towards her room, stopping at the door next to them she carefully punches in a code against the wall pad which allows the wall to open up for her to enter. Kneeling down, Desire slides boxes towards the doorway glancing up once as Anakin's shadow covers her light.

"Are these the boxes you were telling me about?" he asks as he leans down to help her.

"Yes, my friend, they are. Need to load them on a pallet to take into the temple." Desire answers.

"Wow, how long have you had these?" Anakin starts shifting the boxes onto the pallet next to the door, carefully stacking them.

Desire thinks for a moment, "A long time thats for sure, they were intrusted into my mothers family right before the clone war happened. She took them with her into hiding when Vader attacked her people."

"Wow, thats a really long time then. Can I take a closer look?"

"No, not yet. I have to do this in a certain way in order for your uncle to be allowed to use them." Desire answers as she loads the last box up on the pallet before floating it down the hall with a wave of her hand. "Lets go get ready to meet the crowd." she grins over at Anakin before ducking into her room to grab some of her gear.

A little while later she meets back up with Anakin and the Wookies at the hanger bay, dressed in her Fight clothing with a lightsaber hanging off her belt.

"Wow, you dont usually carry that." Anakin comments

"Yes well, i feel it will be needed." Desire answers as she opens the ramp door.


End file.
